Amor no te vayas
by Rika-Sora
Summary: La mama de Kari ha muerto, su hermano Tai la deja abandonada y para colmo su papa llega a la casa borracho, se siente sola, me cuenta con el apoyo de un gran amigo, que la hara sonreir. 100TAKARI. Espero sus reviews, please.


AMOR NO TE VAYAS.

Hola soy Hikari Yagami, pero me dicen Kari, soy estudiante de la elemental Odaiba, tengo 15 años, mis características son cabello café y hasta los hombros, ojos cafés también, delgada, piel blanca y soy muy amigable, bueno lo era antes de…

-Hoy es un mes-me dije a mi misma-maldita sea porque te fuiste-dije llorando, estaba en mi habitación-mama te necesito, perdóname-dije en voz baja. Mi mama murió como dije hace un mes en un accidente automovilístico, desde entonces mi vida no tiene sentido. Mi papa se la pasa tomando y llega a la hora que le da la gana, Tai desde antes de su muerte, se había ido a vivir a un departamento con su novia, muy rara vez que venga a verme y me diga algo como "Kari, todo estará bien, juntos saldremos de esto" y yo creo que llevo días sin comer, de vez en cuando salgo. Esa noche salí, fui a un bar.

-Hola preciosa-me dijo un chico mayor que yo al verme, no le conteste-ven, te invito un trago-me dijo y asentí, no lo podía creer estaba tomando yo también.

-Sírveme mas-le dije mientras el llenaba de nuevo mi vaso y lo bebí de golpe-alguna vez has perdido a lo que mas quieres en este mundo-le pregunte.

-Si, mi hermano lo único que tenia me dejo por irse a vivir con su esposa-me dijo con un tono de voz triste. Empecé a llorar.

-Yo-dije mientras seguía tomando-yo he perdido a mi mama ha muerto-dijo casi gritando llamando la atención de algunos que después siguieron con lo suyo.

-Hay que olvidarnos de todo-dijo mientras me daba mas alcohol-y tu nombre-me pregunto.

-Kari-le dije.

-Daisuke-me dijo el, se veía como de unos 19 años-vamos a bailar-me propuso. Empezamos a bailar pegados, me quería olvidar de todo, a pesar de estar ebria no lo conseguía. El me tomo por sorpresa al besar mi cuello. Me deje llevar y nos besábamos.

-Me beso con un desconocido, que loco-pensé y luego el puso su mano en mi cintura, luego en mi pierna, seguía besándome, me empecé a incomodar, intente zafarme.

-A donde preciosa, esto no termina-dijo y me agarro con fuerza para no irme pero como pude me fui corriendo, de aquel lugar, luego daba pasos tambaleándome.

-Ya no puedo mas-dije y casi caí, pero sentí que algo, más bien alguien me sostenía.

-¿Kari?-pregunto aquella voz.

-Hola Tk-dije débilmente-nos volvemos a ver.

-Pero porque estas ebria-pregunto preocupado.

-Por olvidarme de todo-dijo y las primeras lagrimas pasaban por mis mejilla-mi mama me ha dejado, se ha ido-dije señalando con mi mano el cielo-estoy sola-dije sollozando-A Tai desde hace tiempo no lo veo y mi papa llega ebrio, así como yo-dijo resaltando la ultima frase mientras me señalaba con fuerza-ahora estoy como mi papa y así terminare-dije y empecé a reír con las fuerzas que me quedaban.

-Kari, tranquila-dijo Tk mientras trataba de ponerme en pie, aunque fue inútil, no sentía mis piernas-soy tu amigo y te ayudare-fue lo único que alcance a escuchar antes de quedarme dormida. Al nuevamente despertar estaba ¡en la cama de un hospital!

-Que me paso-pregunte y el único que estaba ahí era Tk, el aclaro mi duda.

Flash back

-Kari es muy dormilona-dijo el al verme todavía dormida siendo ya la una de la tarde del día siguiente a aquella noche, se acerco a mi, pero pronto vio que yo no despertaba porque-no puede ser, tienes fiebre-dijo Tk y enseguida llamo a un doctor.

-La señorita Kari esta muy grave, necesita ingresar a un hospital, no se preocupe ya llame a una ambulancia-dijo el doctor con tono serio.

-Pero que tiene doctor-pregunto Tk preocupado, mi mejor amigo, el doctor le dijo que estaba así por no haber comido en días y encima haber ingerido alcohol-pobre-dijo mientras me veía inconsciente. Minutos después llego la ambulancia, me llevaron al hospital mas cercano, Tk, mi amigo estaba acompañándome, hasta ahora.

Fin Flash back

-Pero por fin despiertas Kari-dijo Tk emocionado, pero me extraño el brillo de sus ojos aunque decidí ignorarlo, nuevamente me hablo-y te tengo una sorpresa.

-Una sorpresa, para mi-dije emocionada como a una niña que le dan un juguete que desea-dime que es-le pregunte impaciente.

-Mas bien quienes-dijo y abrí totalmente los ojos, mientras el abría la puerta y por ella entraban mi hermano Tai, Mimi, Sora y Matt, me emocione tanto al verlos, mis amigos estaban ahí. No pude más y empecé a llorar de alegría.

-Hermana-dijo Tai mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Te he necesitado tanto Tai-le dije, lo abrace fuertemente.

-No me separare de ti Kari, te cuidare-me dijo tan tiernamente, como antes, como aquellos buenos tiempos, cuando mi mama estaba con nosotros.

-Kari, que bueno que estas bien-dijeron los demás en coro que fueron a abrazarme también.

-Gracias Tk-le dije, pero el… ¿se había sonrojado? Tal vez fue mi imaginación.

-Quería que volvieras a sonreír-fue lo único que me dijo.

-Todos estaremos contigo-me dijo Sora.

-En cuanto salgas iremos de compras-dijo divertida Mimi, no cambiaba y ante esta proposición los demás reíamos y hasta ella también, muy raro ya que se enojaba.

-Mi hermano me ha contado lo que te ha pasado y tendrás mi apoyo cuando quieras-fue lo único que dijo Matt, tal vez no encontraba que decirme, igual de tímido y callado sigue, le respondo con una sonrisa.

-Necesita descansar la paciente-entro una enfermera-por lo que les pido que se retiren-dijo refiriéndose a los demás.

-Pero así estoy bien-dije.

-No-dijo la enfermera-necesitas reposo.

-Esta bien-dijo Tai-enseguida salimos-los demás fueron saliendo hasta quedar Tai y Tk-mañana vendré a visitarte-me dijo Tai dándome un beso en la frente.

-Te estaré esperando-le respondí mientras veía como salía, el único que estaba ahí, era Tk.

-Bueno, hasta mañana Kari-dijo Tk y al momento de despedirse de mi, me dio un beso en la mejilla, pero nuestros labios rozaron con lo que el salio a toda prisa, mientras yo estaba atónita por su reacción. Aquel fue el mejor día después de la muerte de mí…, prefiero no decirlo, estoy feliz, tengo el apoyo de mis seres queridos, en especial el de mi hermano, el que más deseaba, ya que es mi única familia. Estuve unos días en el hospital, esperaba ansiosa a todos, ya que me prometieron venir.

-Hola Tk-le salude cuando llego-cuando llegaran los demás-le pregunte. El bajo la cabeza-que pasa-le pregunte presintiendo que nadie vendría.

-Mimi-dijo Tk-salio ayer a Estados Unidos, parece que se mudan nuevamente-hizo una pausa- Sora fue a Kyoto por unos meses, ya que una tía esta enferma-hizo otra pausa-mi hermano salio de gira por Japón (seguía en el grupo)-se detuvo, esta vez su pausa fue mayor y por supuesto una eternidad para mi, ya que no me decia que pasaba con mi hermano-y Tai-dijo y se callo.

-Tai que-le pregunte casi gritando.

-El…el...se-no podía hablar.

-Que le paso a mi hermano-le pregunte casi gritando.

-Murió-me dijo al fin, esto me cayó como un balde de agua fría, sentí una puñalada en mi corazón.

-No-grite lo mas que pude-no Tk, mientes, mi hermano no puede estar muerto-le dije, tratando de calmarme pero no podía- Dime que no es cierto-le grite y empecé a llorar-el me dijo que me cuidaría, no se separaría de mi-le dije abrazándolo- y todos los demás me prometieron que vendrían, todos y nada mas estas tu-dije desahogándome.

-Tranquila Kari-dijo mientras me reconfortaba con sus brazos, me tranquilice.

-Como murió-le pregunte, aunque no quería.

-Después de que nos fuimos aquella vez de aquí, esa noche mi hermano recibió una llamada, le informaron que Tai y su novia habían muerto cuando un automóvil les llego de frente.

-Hermano-dije mientras me recargaba a Tk.

-Vamonos-me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano, la única persona conmigo, mi único amigo según yo. Al llegar a su casa, me sentó en un sillón.

-Tk, gracias-dije.

-Eres mi amiga, nunca te voy a abandonar, si te pasara algo malo no me lo perdonaría-me dijo esas palabras con tanta sinceridad, otra vez un leve sonrojo invade sus mejilla, lo noto fácilmente ya que su piel es blanca. Al ver a otro mueble veo un pañuelo rosa.

-Ese pañuelo-dije y un recuerdo llego a mi mente.

Flash back.

-Hola Tk-saludo una alegre niña de 8 años a su mejor amigo.

-Hola Kari-dijo acercándose a ella, ella noto que traía algo en sus manos.

-Que es-le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Toma-le dijo el pequeño niño, ella tomo aquello, era un cajita roja con un moño verde-Feliz Navidad-dice Tk. Kari sigue observando la cajita-ábrelo-le dijo el niño.

-Un silbato-dijo la niña sorprendida.

-Después de que regresamos del digimundo, supe que le habías regalado tu silbato a gatomon y decidí regalarte otro, porque te ves bonita-dijo todo rojo. Ella también se sonrojo pero menos que el niño, había un problema, ella nunca pensó en regalarle algo pero tenia que hacerlo, se sentiría mal sino lo hiciera. Fue quitándose su pañuelo rosa del cuello, todavía lo tenía.

Ten, se que no es buen regalo-dijo la niña mientras le daba el regalo a Tk-espero que no te incomode que sea rosa-dijo un poco picarona. El al tomarlo lo olio, el suave aroma de aquella niña era único, el sentía en ese tiempo atracción por ella.

-Gracias, creo que no tenías pensado regalarme algo, pero gracias por tu regalo-le dijo Tk.

Fin Flash back.

-Tk-fue lo único que dije.

-Me hablabas-me pregunto, estaba atrás de mi, todo el tiempo que recordé lo que paso años atrás.

-Me asustaste-le dije.

-No era mi intención, que veías con tanto interés-me pregunto.

-Eso-le dije mientras le señalaba el pañuelo. El lo tomo y empezó a ponérmelo.

-Todavía te queda-me dijo cuando termino de ponérmelo-a pesar de todo, tu cuello sigue siendo tan delgado como cuando tenías 8 años-me dijo-y todavía te ves linda.

-Pero es tu regalo Tk-le dije-no me lo tienes que devolver.

-Mi mayor regalo es tu amistad Kari-me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Eres el único que me ha apoyado Tk-le dije-eres mi único amigo.

-Que te parece si vamos al parque-me propuso.

-Pues, necesito pensarlo-le dije divertida.

-Pues si la bella damisela no quiere ir, tendré que tomar las medidas necesarias-me dijo burlón.

-Como cuales-pregunte curiosa.

-Como esta-dijo mientras me cargaba en brazos y me dirigía a la salida-llevarla a la fuerza- así me llevo, no quiso soltarme, la gente nos veía con comicidad.

-Llegamos por fin-le dije y el me bajo lenta y cuidadosamente. Aquella tarde nos divertimos como no lo habíamos hecho en años. Regrese sola a mi casa a pesar de las insistencias de Tk de que me quedara en su casa o que el me acompañaba. Al llegar, ahí estaba, mi ¿papa?, no sabia si aun lo era, entre directo a mi cuarto, todo estaba en orden tal como la ultima vez que había entrado. Precipitadamente se abrió la puerta.

-Por tu culpa-me grito, estaba ebrio-tu mama y Tai no están con nosotros.

-Yo no tengo la culpa-le dije tratando de ser fuerte.

-Tu mama-dijo con un odio hacia mi en sus ojos-murió por tu culpa, si hubieses hecho caso y no hubieras sido una malcriada-me dijo-mejor te hubieses muerto tu-esas palabras me llegaron en el fondo, el dolor era mas fuerte que cuando me entere de la muerte de mi mama o la de Tai.

Flash back.

-Kari, hija-llamo la señora Yagami a su hija-regresa-le dijo mientras la seguía, ella y su mama habían tenido una discusión y Kari salía sin rumbo fijo, su mama siguiéndola.

-No mama-le dijo Kari enojada-y deja de seguirme, luego regreso.

-Jovencita-dijo su mama más enojada-obedece mis órdenes. La joven adolescente regreso, se dirigió a su cuarto. La señora Yagami creyó que su hija se había tranquilizado, pero…

-Que haces Kari-pregunto su mama.

-Que no ves -pregunto ingenua-me voy de esta casa.

-Y a donde-pregunto su mama preocupada.

-Lejos de aquí-dijo la joven.

-Kari, no-dijo abrazándola, pero ella se zafo y empezó a caminar con la maleta.

-No me sigas-dijo ella.

-Cuidado-le dijo la señora Yagami al ver como un auto iba a impactar a su hija que se encontraba cruzando la calle, sin dudarlo se lanzo a quitarla aunque la impactaría a ella. El auto se fue.

-Mama-grito Kari soltando su maleta-mama, responde-dijo la joven. Llego una ambulancia y los paramédicos confirmaron que su muerte había sido instantánea.

Fin Flash back.

-Es mi culpa-dije en voz baja-al igual que con lo de Tai, sino me hubiese ido a ese bar y llegado al hospital, ese auto no hubiera impactado a Tai, mi hermano-dije.

-Hasta que lo reconoces-me dijo con ironía-así que desaparece de mi vida-me dijo. Enseguida salí corriendo, no sin antes tomar unos sobres de papel, que mi papa, bueno el, tenia en la mesa de la sala.

-Perdóname mama-dije mientras corría al parque, en una noche amarga y oscura-perdóname Tai-llegue exactamente al mismo lugar que horas antes había sido de lo más feliz-aquí terminara mi tristeza-me dije, abrí los sobres, sabía lo que era: droga. No me importo, empecé a consumir, en unos segundos me sentía bien. Seguí consumiendo más hasta acabarme todo eso. Me recosté en el pasto, al ver al cielo vi a mi mama y a Tai, estire mis brazos, quería que me llevaran con ellos.

-Vengan por mi-susurre, vi como las siluetas se esfumaban-estire mas mis brazos, como si llegara a tocar el cielo-no se vayan, no me dejen-grite desesperada, por fortuna no había nadie a esa hora. Pronto me sentí cansada y cerré mis ojos.

-Despierta pequeña-me dijo una voz, muy familiar para mí, abrí mis ojos.

-Mama-le dije contenta, sabia que había muerto, ya que era la única forma de verla y sentirla-gracias por traerme contigo-le dije mientras la abrazaba, a lo lejos mi hermano Tai se acercaba a nosotras.

-Hola Kari-me saludo-nos volvemos a ver-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me siento contenta de estar con ustedes- les dije- mi papa no me quiso-dije con una lagrima en mis ojos que mi mama limpio.

-Mi pequeña-me dijo mientras me abrazaba. Pero mi felicidad no duro mucho ya que me acorde de una persona muy especial que había dejado.

-Mama-le dije-puedo ver que hace Tk en este momento.

-Ay hermanita-me dijo Tai con tono burlón.

-Esta bien-dijo e hizo un círculo en el suelo, pude verlo.

-Kari, porque te fuiste-preguntaba, mientras estaba acostado sobre mi tumba-te necesito, tú eras quien le daba alegría a mi corazón-decia mientras lloraba tristemente, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, después pude ver como otra persona llegaba ahí, era Sora, abrazo a Tk.

-Debes superarlo Tk-le dijo con su amor maternal inconfundible.

-Pero si era algo importante para mi-le dijo a Sora-una vez le dije que nunca me perdonaría si le pasaba algo malo y le paso, se murió y no pude hacer nada-le dijo mientras la abrazaba, ella pasaba sus manos por su espalda para reconfortarlo.

-Tk, perdóname-dije mientras abrazaba a mi mama y seguía viendo a Tk y Sora.

-Lo extrañas-me pregunto mi mama.

-Si, el me ayudo mucho, le he pagado mal al irme de su lado. Mientras con Sora y Tk.

-Se murió-dijo Tk-esas malditas drogas la mataron, esa maldita sobredosis.

-Sentías algo más que amistad por ella-le pregunto Sora.

-Si-le dijo-la amaba, la amo, por eso siempre la protegía, cuidaba y trataba de ser siempre su apoyo-esas palabras, el dijo claramente a Sora que me amaba, que me ama.

-Tk-dije mientras veía como Tk le pedía a Sora que lo dejara solo.

-Tu que sientes por el-me pregunto Tai.

-Lo amo también-le dije al darme cuenta que siempre lo he amado, pero no estaba segura, ahora lo estaba, pero ya no podía hacer nada, estoy aquí, muerta.

-Y porque decidiste acabar con tu vida-me pregunto mi mama.

-Por mi papa-le dije-el me quería muerta.

-Yo no pienso lo mismo-me dijo ella-cuando eras una bebe, el te amaba tanto, mas que a mi-me dijo con una sonrisa-quieres ver lo que hace-pregunto. Levemente asentí.

-Hija perdóname-se escucho la voz de mi papa-fui tan tonto, al no darme cuenta de que me necesitabas, pero ahora yo te necesito.

-Papa-dije-lo siento-lo seguía viendo hasta que la imagen se borro-mama estoy a gusto aquí contigo, pero todavía no es tiempo de estar a tu lado, Tk y mi papa me necesitan y yo a ellos, quiero regresar, por favor mama-le dije.

-Eso no lo puedo hacer-me dijo con la cabeza baja-si estas aquí, ya no puedes regresar.

-No mama, necesito, por favor-pronto una luz cubrió mi cuerpo.

-Te concederé regresar si prometes hacer felices a esas dos personas, en especial a ese chico-me dijo una voz.

-Te lo prometo-le dije y cerré los ojos debido a que era mucha luz la que había, al volverlos a abrir, Tk estaba ahí, no se daba cuenta de mi presencia, puse mi mano en su hombro.

-Kari, te siento como si estuvieras conmigo-dijo Tk, me reí mentalmente.

-He regresado-le dije y volteo rápido.

-Kari-pregunto aun desconcertado.

-Si, soy yo-le dije y lo abrace-yo también te amo-le dije al oído.

-Kari me hacías tanta falta-me dijo.

-Y tu a mi, por eso regrese, para que seamos felices- el me tomo por la cintura y me dio un tierno beso, le correspondí, rodee mis brazos a su cuello y el tomo mi cintura, el beso duro tanto y nos separamos, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas. Ni Matt, ni Sora creían que estaba viva nuevamente, mi papa me dio todo el amor que pudo y claro que yo también.

Hoy, a mis 23 años, estoy felizmente casada, 4 años de casados, tenemos dos pequeños hijos, de 3 años llamado Taichi y otra de 1 año llamada Izumi. Me siento tan feliz al lado de Tk y se que algún día, pero cuando sea la hora regresare con mi mama y Tai.

FIN

Que les pareció este fic ¿eh? Es la primera vez que hago un Takari. Y quisiera que me dieran su opinión a próximamente un fic de Sorato llamado "La chica de mis sueños".


End file.
